Im a Slave 4 U
by obessionbritanna
Summary: Santana and Brittany go to pucks party, but differently this time.   Sensual and intimate between the two girls.  Brittana, M, later chapters will contain more smut.


**Rated: M **

**Brittana **

**Chapter 1 maybe :)**

**

* * *

**

The morning of Friday and Brittany had called Santana immediately because she was done getting ready, to tell her she was going to pick her up for school . Santana would then put her text books away, spray her favorite scent on and double check the mirror. It was habit, for anyone else she wouldn't think twice about straightening herself out. But with Brittany, she had the urge to impress. She heard Brittany honk and she strut outside, opening the door to her grey 1985 Toyota Corolla GTS. The first time the Blonde had rolled beside Santana in the summer with her hair up, sunglasses, bikini and shortshorts in that car, she had completely melted. Then soon after she scolded herself for feeling like a complete dog, drooling over her best friend.

"Hey san, your looking...great"

"thanks, you too, ummm there's a party tonight...at pucks" the Latino girl stuttered, lingering on the previous comment.

"if your going, i want to go" she smiled.

They arrived at school shortly and linked pinkies as they walked through the halls. Santana opened up the blonde's locker for her, said her goodbyes and went to class.

"Santana...santana...SANTANA!" Mr. Shue had been calling the brunettes name, for her to translate the statement. She zoned out, for the first time. She was always attentive in class, not looking as if she payed attention, but hanging on every word the teacher said.

"Santana how do you say it"

she knew the answer right away, but she shook her head, relating to much to the statement "Estoy perdido"

"good, Estoy perdido...I am lost"

"Im going to the bathroom" Santana then got up and left, not planning on going back to class.

"Sanny, why did Artie say you left spanish mad" Brittany had said shyly.

"nothing brit, dont worry about it okay?"

"alrighty, what time do you want me to pick you up tonight?"

"pick me up? dont you want to get ready with me?" The brunnette said in confusion.

"Not this time, I want to surprise you!"

Santana blushed, then took a bite out of her cookie, "8:30"

"Crap Quinn, I need something amazing to wear" Santana had called Quinn after school in desperate need of help, she would have usually called Brittany, but she couldn't this time.

"Ugh santana, i swear you have all the tight dress's in the world stocked up in your closet"

"I dont want to wear a dress tonight, but I dont..." Santana was frustrated at this point.  
"Fine, shut up... your wearing tight TIGHT jeans, a white tank and hair down! Got it?"

"but... thats so"

"Fuck santana, you call me for my help, trust me you will look drop dead if you just go simple this one time"

"fine, but you better be right, i dont want to look like an idiot"

"dont worry, brits gonna love you off" she said winking behind the phone, then seconds later regretting...waiting for Santana's harsh response.

..."I hope so quinn" the latino closed her eyes.

"woah, Santana...woah, are you telling me that you..."

"I dont know quinn, i just, oh come on, i didnt mean it like that" she said, putting up the walls again.

Quinn chuckled, "ok lover girl, ill see you tonight"

"wait, im not!" and the phone went to dial tone.

Santana put on her Quinns outfit of choice, the white tank made her chest look bigger then usual and extenuated her tan skin. While the jeans, well the jeans made her ass look like heaven and her legs as if they went on forever. She decided to wear half inch black heels and her hair waved down. When she looked in the mirror, she couldnt help but smile at how different she looked. The look was soo effortless but she...she looked good.

It was 8:34 and Santana had been pacing in her room, nervously awaiting her friend. Then the door rang, and she swiftly ran down. Looked in the mirror and straightened out a bit more, then opened the door. Brittany's jaw dropped and Santana almost died right there and then. Brittany would usually wear something with a waved out skirt or something loose, but this time she was wearing a tight sexy black dress. It hugged around her curves perfectly and made the brunette want to rip it off right there.

"S... holy ducks you look so hot"

"thanks brittany" santana had to catch her breath, "you look fantastic...wow i cant believe i said fantastic, you look gorgeous b"

Brittany looked away flushed.

"san, lets go now i want to dance" Brittany giggled and grabbed her hand pulling her towards their night.

The car ride was silent, there was soo much running through santanas mind, while britanny had to concentrate on the road. They arrived at pucks house and everyone had already had their pick of drinks and as they walked in, the hot glances were anything but subtly.

Puck walked towards santana, she realizing brittany had already left her side to go dance. "Santana Lopez, you and I are going to have fun tonight"  
"get away from me puck, im not interested"

"what does that mean?"

"It means, me and you are NOT going to be doing anything tonight"

"tough luck" he then walked away to howl at another girl.

Brittany went over to the table to grab a beer, thirsty from her first round of dancing. "hey brit" brittany turned, it was quinn.

"oh hey quinn, how are you?"

"Im fine, so wheres santana?"

"I dont know, probably with puck or something"

"shes not with puck, hes over there! umm brittany are you gonna ask santana to dance?"

"oh gosh no q, santana would get so mad"  
"I dont think so, you should try"

"well i dont know"  
"do you want to dance with her?"

"yes." brittany looked down at her fiddling hands.

"then go dance with her, I know you like her brittany"

"i dont like her"

"what?"

"quinn promise you wont tell?"

"I promise babe, what?"

"I love santana..."

Quinn just smiled and gave brittany a hug. with that brittany took a deep breath and left to go find her bestfriend.

Santana had been on the side of the dance floor, quietly swaying and taking a shot. Im a Slave 4 u started playing loudly on the speakers. After she threw one more down her throat, she felt hands slide onto her stomach. "hey whos..." santana was then hushed by the familiar voice of her friend. "brittany what are you doing?" the blondes hips were swaying, their bodies still a chunk apart. "san, will you dance with me?"

santanas hands raised from her sides and she grabbed onto brittany's hands. Their bodies melted into each other

_All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there. _

Everyone was pretty drunk so santana didnt have to worry about anyone seeing what was going on.

Santanas backside fit right into brittany's hips pushing and grinding into her. The blonde moaned into santanas ear and she shut her eyes, inhaling santanas sweet scent. Brittany slipped her hand into her tank to feel the latinos perfect abs, slightly wet from the heat of their two bodies. Santana pushed her jeaned ass into brittany harder, quickening the pace and pushing her face closer to the other girls. "god san" brittanies core was on fire, she couldnt breath and the want grew higher then it had ever been. Santana turned her body around breaking the heat, she slipped her leg between the blondes legs. Hands around each others waists and both their groins pushing into each others legs. Santana had, had sex so many times before, but the simple action of their grinding felt as if she was going to burst right there. She dug her face into brittany's neck, she licked her lips, and began to purse them.

She quickly pulled away, their bodies splitting sending shivers down both of them. Santana looked deeply at brittany "Brit, I... Im so sorry, im not sure whats going on"

Brittany pulled her a bit closer "dont be sorry s, i know, I want you too"

Brittany closed the space between them, their noses touching and brittany's hands around her neck. "i want you" santana breath became slow and stuttered. Their lips crashed together, moist and gentle. The brunettes hand slid over brittany's left cheek onto her thigh, hoisting her closer as they continued kissing slowly and passionately. Brittany's tongue then swiped across the bottom of her lip and santana quickly opened to accept. Their tongues battling each other for dominance, but then settled to an intense rhythm, pleasing both the girls. Brittany quickly took the chance to push the other girl into the nearest wall, Santana assumed that everyone didnt care because they were too drunk, but everyone just glanced over with approval. They all knew it was coming, santana and brittany's daily sensual glances and love was so obvious that even their parents knew. Santana debated on breaking the best moment of her life, but she had to, quickly though.

"brittany"  
"mmhmm" the blonde smiling and still very close to santana's face

"this has been...just...the most"

"I love you" brittany grabbed her mouth and her eyes widened.

Santana grabbed her hand away from her mouth and kissed her hand gently.

"I love you too b, i love you so much"

* * *

**OK hey guys Ill make this quick, **

**I hope you enjoyed this, Review please, telling me what I need to improve or absolutely anything!:) And I might be making a second chapter to this! **

**Obviously with more smut ;) **


End file.
